thank you for staying by my side
by Moon Waltz
Summary: AU / Eren Yeager melihat senyum terukir di wajah pria itu. Ah, dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Lama sekali. / RiRen / Untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015


_**Notes**_ : Dipersembahkan untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015 hari pertama. _Enjoy_!

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Isayama Hajime**. _Prompt_ diambil dari _film If I Stay_ berdasarkan novel milik **Gayle Forman.** _Plot_ diadaptasi dari _manga_ berjudul _Yumenara Samenaide_ milik **Yasuko**.

* * *

 **.**

 **thank you for staying by my side**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eren Yeager melihat senyum terukir di wajah pria itu.

Ah, dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Lama sekali.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, menampilkan permata hijau di baliknya yang telah tersembunyi begitu lama. Sesekali kelopak matanya mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan dominasi warna putih di dalam ruangan berbau antiseptik itu.

"Eren?"

Kepalanya bergerak ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Ya, namanya, yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat asing di telinganya sendiri.

Seasing pria yang menyebut namanya barusan dengan lirih.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

Eren tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk: terkurung di dalam ruang serba putih seorang diri, atau dibawa pulang oleh orang asing ke rumah yang juga nampak asing di matanya.

Satu hal yang pasti, ia tak mampu memilih kemana ia harus menghabiskan hari-harinya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya ini.

Di mana ayahnya? Ibunya? Mikasa?

Tapi laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Farlan itu sama sekali tak menjawab dengan baik pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Dan yang paling penting, di mana Levi?

Levi tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri, 'kan?

"Ini kamarmu sekarang."

Eren mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sempit bercat krem itu. Di sudut ruangan ada sebuah lemari kecil yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Di sisi lainnya tergeletak ranjang yang sudah usang.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan? Ini bukan kamarku."

" _Sekarang_ ini kamarmu."

"Tapi ini berbeda, maksudku, tidak ada _cello_ di sini. Seharusnya ada _cello_ di kamarku. Lalu ini bukan lemari dan ranjangku. Lagipula di sana seharusnya ada cermin."

"Kalau cermin ada, tapi aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya kemarin."

"Tetap saja, aku—"

"Nak, kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu di sini setiap malam, dan kau akan tahu bahwa tidak ada bedanya kamarmu yang dulu dan sekarang."

"Di mana keluargaku?"

"Mereka tak berada di sini."

"Jadi di mana mereka berada?"

Pria itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Eren. Dia justru berjalan keluar dari kamar barunya itu.

"Di mana mereka, Farlan- _san_?"

Lelaki itu meraih kemeja yang tergantung di ruangan sebelahnya, masih tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Eren.

"Jawab aku. Di mana mereka? Di mana... Levi?"

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu. Makan malam ada di dapur, panaskan sendiri. Lalu bersihkan peralatan makan, jangan buat dapur kotor."

Eren mengejarnya hingga sampai di depan pintu lalu menarik lengan pria itu hanya agar pria itu mendengar dengan baik perkataannya.

"Aku ingin pulang! Aku tak mau tinggal dengan orang asing sepertimu!"

.

.

.

"Kau bekerja apa sampai-sampai selalu pulang selarut ini?"

Eren keluar dari kamarnya, menyambut pria yang baru saja pulang bekerja dengan gurat letih yang tertera jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa saja," jawab pria itu seadanya.

"Kau mau makan dulu?"

"Aku sudah makan. Aku mau langsung tidur," pria itu meraih lipatan selimut di atas sofa, kemudian bergelung di sana.

"Um, kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar?"

"Cuma satu dan itu milikmu."

"Terima kasih," Eren masih berdiri di sisi sofa tempat pria itu merebahkan diri.

"Kupikir kau marah dan tidak ingin mengajakku bicara."

Eren menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal lalu bergumam, " _cello-_ nya, terima kasih."

Farlan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Ya. Sama-sama."

"Kau pasti bekerja sangat keras untuk membelinya, 'kan?"

"Santai saja."

Eren mengembangkan selengkung senyum di hadapan pria itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Hari minggu nanti, aku akan mengantarmu menemui orangtuamu."

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu mengangguk singkat.

Lengkungan itu semakin lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Eren merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk memeluk orang di hadapannya.

Dan ia menuruti keinginan itu begitu saja, tanpa menyadari lawan bicaranya yang terkejut hingga membulatkan mata (dan tersenyum sangat tipis).

"Siapapun kau, terima kasih, Farlan- _san_. Terima kasih."

Senyum tipis di wajah pria itu lenyap kemudian.

.

.

.

Tiga nama itu tercetak jelas pada masing-masing nisan yang ada.

Bulir-bulir airmata mengalir keluar dari masing-masing pelupuk matanya.

Ah , jadi ini kenyataannya. Jadi ini realita yang harus dihadapinya ketika ia membuka mata dari tidur panjangnya.

Eren ingat, kali ini dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Sejelas warna hijau rerumputan yang bergoyang di sisi-sisi gundukan tanah tempatnya bersimpuh sambil berusaha menghentikan tangis yang tak kunjung reda.

Sejelas bagaimana ia mengingat lantunan melodi Bach yang ia bunyikan melalui _cello_ -nya dulu sekali.

"Kami berempat mengalami kecelakaan, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu hanya aku yang selamat."

"Maafkan aku."

Eren mengusap lelehan airmata di kedua pipinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Justru aku berterima kasih karena kau mau menampungku."

"Tak masalah."

"Farlan- _san_."

"Ya?"

"Di mana Levi? Kenapa ia tak menjemputku?"

"Kau harus melupakannya, karena dia telah melupakanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia lelah bersamamu. Dia pergi."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya koma beberapa bulan, dia tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku. Kau pasti bercanda."

Hening. Pria itu tak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kenapa segala hal yang keluar dari mulutmu seperti mimpi Sulit sekali dipercayai, kau tahu?"

Eren tersenyum sendu, mengabaikan nyeri di hatinya yang tersakiti oleh berbagai realita kejam yang tiba-tiba saja ditabrakan pada takdir hidupnya, dan dia dipaksa untuk percaya itu semua dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Aku ingin di sini dulu. Sendiri."

Farlan tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya berbalik lalu melangkah pergi.

Eren terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengusap nisan terdekat dengannya—milik ibunya—menatap lama goresan-goresan kecil yang tertera di sana.

Eren bangkit, hendak pulang menyusul Farlan. Dia melirik singkat pada nisan asing di belakangnya, milik makam yang masih sangat baru. Kakinya tiba-tiba sulit digerakkan.

Ia sadar, ada satu hal yang janggal pada nisan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang berapa lama aku koma?"

"Lebih dari 3 bulan."

"Tepatnya?"

Pria itu meletakkan sumpitnya, tidak senang acara makan malamnya diganggu oleh obrolan ini.

"Kita masih mau membahas ini?"

Eren mengangguk cepat.

"Sekitar 115 hari."

"Begitukah? Kau masih ingat tanggal ketika aku kecelakaan?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu, berlatih _cello_ atau apapun itu. Kau bilang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah musik, 'kan?"

"Kau bisa jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Aku tak ingat."

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu meraih peralatan makannya dan bangkit, berjalan ke dapur, meninggalkan Eren dan pertanyaannya yang masih mengambang tanpa jawaban.

"Tahun berapa sekarang?"

Langkah-langkah sang pria masih berlanjut, sama sekali tak berniat untuk berhenti dan menyambut pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya berapa lama aku koma—

— _Levi_?"

.

.

.

Eren Yeager melihat senyum terukir di wajah pria itu.

Ah, dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Lama sekali.

"15 tahun?"

Anggukan ia terima sebagai jawaban.

"Pantas kau begitu berubah. Pantas aku—ah, aku tidak tahu seberapa berubahnya diriku, kau menyembunyikan semua cermin di rumah ini."

Eren memeluk tubuh pria itu, prianya, erat.

"Maafkan aku karena sama sekali tidak mengenalimu, Levi."

"Tak apa," pria itu balas memeluknya, lebih erat.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan identitasmu?"

"Aku berjanji saat itu."

Levi melepas rengkuhannya, menatap dalam-dalam manik zamrud sang kekasih.

"Hari itu, ketika kau terbangun, aku telah membuat janji bahwa apabila kau membuka mata, aku akan berusaha membuatmu lupa pada masa lalumu, pada luka-lukamu. Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya, kau melupakanku. Kupikir dengan begitu, kau akan lebih bahagia, Eren."

Sebentuk tawa terlepas dari bibir Eren.

"Jangan pernah lagi berbuat bodoh seperti itu. Kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku bersyukur karena kau masih berada di sisiku."

Eren mengusap matanya yang berair, kemudian sekali lagi menarik Levi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihat tanggal pada makam baru di sebelah makam keluargaku dan terkejut melihat tahunnya. Lagipula nama 'Farlan' tidak cocok untukmu, tahu."

Levi tersenyum tipis, "jadi begitu."

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih,"

— _untuk segalanya, untuk tetap berada di sisiku, terima kasih._

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

Ah, saya buat tulisan apa ini ._.


End file.
